Computing technologies evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of the organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize a virtual computer system service for, among other reasons, remotely operating one or more virtual machine instances. These virtual machine instances may be created using a virtual machine image that comprises a software configuration, which may include an operating system that defines the operating environment for the virtual machine instances. These virtual machine images may be made available through a variety of sources. Despite their many advantages, it may be difficult to determine whether the virtual machine image used for creating a virtual machine instance is authentic or is being provided by a trusted source. Thus, the organizations that utilize these virtual computer systems may bear the risk of creating one or more virtual machine instances that may comprise malicious software which, in turn, may reduce the security of their own infrastructures.